


Day 4: Witch

by Blueotterkitty



Series: Drabbletober 2016 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deaf Dave, Gen, Halloween, halloween party, just b/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueotterkitty/pseuds/Blueotterkitty
Summary: The Beta kids are in charge of planning this year's Halloween party. Post-Sburb and Act 8.





	

“So I’m on decorations?” asked Jade, hanging upside down off the edge of the couch.  


“If you want, yeah,” said John, joining her.  


“Okay. And the theme is witches?”  


“Yes,” Rose said, tapping her pen on her clipboard, a very gentle sound that was easily picked up by Jade’s acute hearing.  


“We have Jade on decorations, John on food, me on activities and general atmosphere, and Dave… on music.”  


_Hey, just because I can’t hear…_   


“I’m well aware your taste is impeccable,” Rose said.  


“Just don’t play any memes this time.”

*****

Jade smiled, stepping back to admire her work. 

The entire ballroom was covered with various emblems of a Witch of Space. Cubes, pyramids and tesseracts were strung on chains tracing the octagonal walls of the room. Different measurement devices dangled from the high vaulted ceiling and rested on long tables. Formulas were scrawled in colorful marker across the floor to ceiling windows. Her part in the annual Halloween party was complete.  


“Uh, Jade.” She jumped and turned. John stood in the doorway with several plastic boxes of Halloween-themed goodies, Jane carrying more right behind him.  


“I think you thought of the wrong kind of witch.”


End file.
